The Newspaperman and the Shopgirl
by MistressSara
Summary: Unseen Kitty and Frank moments throughout season two.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Just a few ideas I've had about Kitty and Frank during the course of season two.

**x-X-x**

Kitty Hawkins checked her appearance in the mirror a third time, insuring that her blush was just right and her hair perfectly in place. She wasn't nervous about her date with Mr. Edwards but rather excited by the notion. On occasion she stepped out with men her own age, but there was a special thrill reserved for a man a fair bit older than her. An experienced, well employed, and handsome man, all fine points for Mr. Frank Edwards.

"Nothing has changed in the last five minutes, Kitty." Her landlady chided. "You still look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mrs. Carter." Kitty smiled, shifting her focus to a bit of movement beyond the front window. The bell rang, echoing throughout the small house. With a steadying breath, Kitty calmly picked up her coat and clutch before walking to the front door.

"Miss Hawkins." The man seemed to stammer for a moment as he took in her appearance. Her red dress was like a beacon in the middle of her rather grey neighborhood. "A vision, Miss Hawkins."

"You look quite dashing yourself, Mr. Edwards." She smiled sweetly, pulling her coat on. He hurried to assist her with the wayward sleeve. It also happened to be an excuse to touch her. His fingers gently brushing across the nape of her neck as he reached for the black wool. It was a light touch, easily passed off as accidental. But Kitty couldn't help the tingling sensation his touch left, while Frank mused on the softness of her fair flesh.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm.

The night certainly started off well enough. They ate at a small café, laughing and flirting over a light meal of wine and stew. From there it was a quick walk to Delphine's.

Kitty fought to keep her mouth from gaping as they entered the hazy club. The colors were deep and warm, complimented by the soft lighting. Were Kitty more religious she might concern herself with the heavy feeling of sin and guilt in such an establishment. As it was she giggled and easily shed her outer garment at the coat check before taking Frank's arm again.

"What do you think, Miss Hawkins?" He asked as they stood at the stairs leading to the main room.

"This certainly is something." Kitty managed, trying to take everything in at once.

"Mr. Edwards, come looking for scoops from loose lipped patrons?" A buxom brunette greeted the pair.

"Not tonight, Miss Day."

"I see, a lovely young lady." She smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, dear."

"Miss Kitty Hawkins, this is Miss Delphine Day." Frank made the introductions, a surge of pride coursing through him once he realized how impressed Kitty was.

"Lovely." The woman smiled again. "I've more guests to greet. Please, enjoy your evening. I send over some champagne."

"Drink first or dance?" Frank asked as they approached their booth.

"Dance. I love to work up a healthy thirst."

"Do you now?"

It was a series of missed signals on both sides. Frank taking her flirtation and close dancing as an invitation while Kitty labored under the impression that this was simply a proper date for a modern woman. Until his hand curled over hers where they rested in her lap. She knew that expectant look; she had seen it in the eyes of men before. Just like before Kitty refused to meet the expectations.

She had had high hopes for Frank Edwards, and for the second time in her life she found herself disappointed by this man. She felt the same pang of disappointed as she had when her secret admirer turned out to not be the newspaperman but rather George Towler. She made it as far as the coat check and the front door before he caught up with her.

"I believe I already said goodnight, Mr. Edwards."

"Be that as it may, Miss Hawkins. I should still see you home safely."

"And will I be quite safe with you?" She asked curtly, not turning to see if he was still following.

"Of course you will, Ki— Miss Hawkins." He corrected himself, returning to their pre-established formality. "I'm not a brute."

"I'm not at all pleased with you, Mr. Edwards." She warned as he continued to walk along the dark sidewalk with her.

"I'm horrified at my assumption, Miss Hawkins. Please trust that I have the highest regard for you."

"You'll understand that I find that rather difficult to believe at present."

"Of course." They walked the rest of the way in silence, not speaking again until reaching her front door.

"Good night, Mr. Edwards. Thank you for dinner." Kitty nodded briskly before pushing her front door open.

"Miss Hawkins—" The door shut firmly behind her, cutting off his apology.

"How was your evening, dear?" Mrs. Carter called from the sitting room.

"It was—" Kitty hesitated for a moment, not wanting to admit aloud what her supposed gentleman thought of her. There was a greater sting of embarrassment as she recalled how pleasant it had felt while they were dancing, his warm body pressed to hers as an arm curled around her back. While George was a very nice young man, he didn't have much to him. Frank had been a pleasant experience until things turned sour. "It was lovely. We danced and danced."

"I'm so glad." Mrs. Carter called back. "Might be wise to get to bed now. You still have work tomorrow."

"Of course. Good night."

It was far from a good night. She felt embarrassed, rather foolish to boot. She had carried on about her hopes and aspirations for the future and the only future he was interested in was what would come after a bottle of champagne and pretty words. Kitty didn't look in the mirror after she washed her face and pulled down her hair. Her reflection would only mock her naïveté at the moment. She would be better in the morning. A new day would cheer her up and welcome a slightly less trusting Kitty Hawkins.


	2. Chapter 2

The box of lotions and what not had cost Frank a pretty penny, but it would be quite worth it if he could be welcomed back into Kitty's good graces. He could kick himself for being so presumptuous, for assuming that she would be so easily swayed by his charms and champagne. Although Frank couldn't quite place why he was so desperate to continue his pursuit of the redhead with crystal eyes.

"Will you accept? With my apologies?" Frank offered sincerely.

"Apologies for what?" she prompted.

"For making assumptions, Miss Hawkins. I won't make the same mistake again. In fact I promise to work very, very hard to make you see me in a more worthy light."

"I'll accept your gift," she finally agreed, her fingers ghosting over his as she took hold of the box.

_"I need a volunteer,"_ came the dancer who had entertained them moments earlier. Kitty turned quickly at the request, before Frank knew what was happening the box was thrust back into his arms and Kitty was pulled onto the dance floor.

With each uptick in the music Frank could feel his own pulse jump. He couldn't help but bite his bottom lip at the passing glimpses of long legs clad in bright red stockings. A final note and she was dipped in front of him, the beautiful pale column of her neck on full display. Stunned didn't even begin to describe what Frank was feeling, although he some how managed to applaud the performance.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Edwards, I believe you were saying something," she smiled calmly, patting her curls back into place.

"I'm afraid you've stolen the words straight from my mouth, Miss Hawkins."

"Quite the accomplishment and from a simple dance?"

"Simple is not the word I would use."

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm in possession of your words."

"I'm afraid I can't manage anything quite as impressive, but would you care to?" he asked, gesturing to the dance floor where chairs were being arranged.

"I'd be pleased, Mr. Edwards."

They didn't last long in the dance around the chairs, Frank had only just broached safe ground with Kitty and collapsing onto a chair while pulling her into his lap didn't seem like a good idea. So they were out in the first round, although the few moments with his arm wrapped around her waist and hands joined while she grinned up at him were well worth it.

"Drink?" he asked as they returned to the now empty table.

"Please."

Frank reappeared shortly with two glasses of champagne, careful to let his fingers glide across Kitty's as he passed her the glass. The night passed quickly with coy smiles and flirtatious glances, until Kitty decided it was time to head home. It was pleasant to leave the club together instead of with Frank trailing behind.

"Lovely night," Kitty mused as they stepped out into the street, she was so distracted looking up at the sky that she didn't notice the carriage heading towards her. Frank was quick to grab her hand, pulling her to safety, which also happened to be against his chest.

"Are you quite all right, Miss Hawkins?" he asked, not letting go of her immediately.

"Goodness, yes," she nodded glancing towards the retreating carriage then back to Mr. Edwards. "Lucky for me you paid close attention to the demonstration."

"I confess I couldn't take my eyes off of you, a woman of many talents, Miss Hawkins. Did you have a better time tonight?" he asked, still holding on to her as they began walking. She didn't push him away and Frank was quite keen to keep her close until told otherwise.

"Much better."

"Pleased to hear it, perhaps you would consider allowing me to take you out again? Just the two of us, dinner?"

"I'll think about it," Kitty promised vaguely, slowing as they approached her flat. Frank handed over the gift box he had been carrying for her, sad to release her hand. "And I'm sure I'll think about you when I use these lovely gifts."

"In the bath?" Frank mused, suddenly realizing that he had spoken aloud. Kitty smiled slowly before leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Good night, Mr. Edwards."

"A very good night to you, Miss Hawkins."

He stood at the foot of her stoop, watching as she somehow glided up the stairs with precise delicacy. It was a relief to know that he was slowly working towards her forgiveness. There was a swirl of intrigue surrounding the woman; she wasn't as naïve as she appeared, but she also wasn't as innocent. Images of her dancing flitted through her mind as he walked towards his own flat. Oh yes, he was very keen to get to know Kitty Hawkins better, provided she would give him another chance.


End file.
